To Improve
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Teru reflects on his growth through Shigeo, and he continues to learn from him. Teru/Shigeo


From an outsider's perspective, Teruki Hanazawa had been utterly, thoroughly, superiorly humiliated. The prominent force behind Black Vinegar Middle School's gang had been tossed towards the heavens along with his school and returned to the world shaved, naked, and irrevocably changed. The top of his hair was at a painful zero percent. His personality, once arrogant and commanding, was subdued. He was nothing like the popular boy he had been a day prior to the emergence of White T-Poison's power.

Teru, revered by everyone at Black Vinegar Middle School, became a boringly average and casually calm boy without much of a personality. The pride deflated, revealing a simple boy with an outrageously large wig to compensate. Whispers of "ochimusha" followed his back as he strolled through the refurbished halls. Rumors of his former power echoed as well. The fall of the proud gang leader and flirt swirled around the school but never reached Teru's ears.

The outsiders were simply observers structuring their own opinions, but if they tried, they could understand him. Before yesterday, Teru deemed himself as the most powerful being in the world. He had defeated the Claw cretins attempting to kidnap him and lived luxuriously at middle school. Goons performed his deeds, never allowing himself to dirty his hands until their patheticness rallied him to act. Girls clung to his arms as their eyes glimmered with stars. A celebrity commanding an army of delinquents, Teru thought of himself as a king in control of a notoriously poignant power.

However, one boy transformed him and taught him a lesson he desperately needed to understand. His psychic powers were matchless in comparison to Shigeo. Despite his severe efforts, he could not best the superior psychic. In body and mind, an outsider would think of him as defeated.

Teru thought differently. He was saved by Shigeo. He was the same as Shigeo, a fellow ordinary boy. While psychic powers were incredible, Teru was still average. Without them, he would be the same as any other human living a comfortable life. His prowess at school would be rendered as nothing.

Some could call that thorough destruction of Teru's life, and Teru initially agreed. Everything he carefully constructed shattered by Shigeo's truth. Grades, sports, girls, and everything good in his life had been demolished, and he unleashed his wrath, proclaiming people could not change. It was impossible for anyone average to rise above what they were given in life, and he forced Shigeo over the edge.

In the aftermath, Teru was glad he did. He was terrified as he was flung towards space. He wailed for clemency and forgiveness as fragments of his middle school blasted by him. The wind pressure cracked against his skin as he recalled the black entity that had overtaken Shigeo. The despair and anguish of failing himself had transferred over to Teru as he calmly gazed at the burning sun levitating in the sky with his school.

He truly was an average person. Even with tremendous power, Teru was another fourteen-year-old. Being psychic did not lead him to entitlement over commanding, beating, and manipulating others. His selfishness exposed, Teru came to understand a neutral peace with the world all because of Shigeo.

Outsiders understood they were average, but they detested admitting it. They wanted to strive to be something more intoxicating in society, but Teru no longer wanted such a dream. He was content with ordinary life as long as he could be with Shigeo. He would say if it had not been for his new friend, Teru would continue to exercise morbidity through controlling others.

He wanted to be with Shigeo and learn from him. Continuing on his new path of enjoying gentle life, Teru endured new trials with Shigeo. Rescuing Ritsu and defeating the seventh branch of Claw had been enjoyable, but during peaceful times, he decided visiting Shigeo whenever he could. While school districts and Reigen's business halted their activities during the day, nighttime found the perfect opportunity to house them.

They took a silent walk under the stars. Winter was coming, and they dressed in thicker clothes. Teru adjusted his scarf, suppressing a sneeze from the trickling cold wind. Shigeo pleasantly stood erect with his back perfectly straight. Teru glanced over to him, keeping his hands in his coat pockets and gazed at the shopping district of their city. Couples bustled about, and friends crowded the stores.

"Tome-chan and I recently came by here again looking for espers," Shigeo said, and Teru brought his attention back to him.

"Did you find any?" Teru wondered, but Shigeo shook his head. "That's probably a good thing. She seems like the kind of girl who would stalk any esper she finds. She hasn't done that to you, right?"

Shigeo shook his head.

"That's good. If she starts any trouble with you, let her down easy and clearly. Even though I don't really know her, she seems like she's thickheaded," Teru commented, snickering to himself.

"Tome-chan isn't the type of person who would go so far, I think," Shigeo said. "Goda-kun also said we would be running through this district tomorrow."

"Huh? Seriously? You'll have to weave your way through all the shoppers," Teru replied, lifting his eyebrows in wonder.

"That's what Goda-kun is after. He said flexibility is an important aspect in exercising. If we run through the shoppers, we'll become more resilient."

Teru went to reply, leaving his mouth open before promptly preventing himself from speaking. He knew the members of the Body Improvement Club were dismally unthoughtful, but racing through a crowded shopping center was possibly one of the worst ideas he ever heard. Transfixed with the notion Shigeo was willingly going to participate, a sly smirk slid across Teru's cheeks.

"Kageyama-kun, play hooky with me instead of going to your club!" he proclaimed, clutching Shigeo's hands.

"Eh? Why?" Shigeo asked as they stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Because it'll be fun! We can do anything you want. I won't be studying or anything like that, so it'll be boring by myself. You should join me at my place after school so we can have fun," Teru offered only for his smile to perish by a few molars.

Shigeo slowly shook his head. "Sorry. I can't leave my club duties. Goda-kun and the others would probably worry if I didn't show up."

Recalling how the members of the Body Improvement Club arrived to rescue Shigeo from his gang, Teru sighed. "That's right. They're a noble bunch."

"Ah! I have an idea," Shigeo said, proceeding to cross with Teru. "You can join us for a training session. Onigawara-kun will be joining us. He said he had to buy some hair gels, too."

"He's probably only going to con one of the members into buying him hair gel," Teru said, warily glancing at Shigeo. "Still, running through crowded people is pretty dangerous."

"It's okay. Goda-kun is helping me keep pace. I'll be running alongside him tomorrow, so he'll help keep people safely away," Shigeo said. "The offer is open if you want to join us. Even we're from different schools, I'm sure they won't reject you."

"They did accept Onigawara, after all," Teru muttered, glancing at the various shops as they walked away from the shopping district. "It's amazing you diligently follow your regiment. That's why I admire you, Kageyama-kun."

"Hanazawa-kun, what do you mean?"

Teru chuckled, patting Shigeo's shoulder. "Always trying to improve yourself. Well, I guess that's what the 'improve' in that club means. Getting stronger, faster, becoming a better person is something so admirable about you, Kageyama-kun."

"Ah, I'm not that really special. I just really want to become a stronger person," Shigeo said, and Teru shook his head.

"Come on, Kageyama-kun. You're an inspiration to me, you know. You're the reason why I'm following your path, and yet, you continue moving forward in hopes of bettering yourself." Teru stopped, brushing through his short, blonde hair and snickering. "Tell Goda-kun I'll meet you all at your school by the entrance. I'd love to join you guys."

"Really? That's great!" Shigeo proclaimed, eyes lighting up. "The others will be happy to have you, Hanazawa-kun. I already am."

Shigeo always set out to ameliorate himself. Whether it was through checking his behavior through Reigen's teaching or working out with Goda and the others, Shigeo followed a road towards personal strength. He laid down the groundwork for Teru to follow, and gratefully, Teru believed he had caught up to him.

Shigeo offered his hand, catching Teru by surprise. "We should get going back to our homes. That way, we can rest for tomorrow's club activities."

Lifting his hand, Teru continued glancing at Shigeo and his hand for approval. When Shigeo tilted his head, Teru smiled and gently set his palm against Shigeo's. Wrapping his fingers around Shigeo's hand, Teru nodded.

"You're right, Kageyama-kun. We're going to have an excellent run tomorrow. I just hope they don't have me lifting hundred-pound weights with one hand afterwards," he said, chuckling.

"Ah, don't worry. They only do that sometimes," Shigeo said, and Teru withheld his budding fright, masking it with mirth.


End file.
